Her Invisible Lover
by khudgens91
Summary: They both knew this would be their last time together and they were going to make the most of it.


Not sure where this came from. it just popped into my head and demanded to be written. Hope y'all like it.

* * *

She liked to watch. There was something so arousing about feeling someone pleasure her, but not being able to see them. The first time she'd asked, he had laughed at her. But she'd managed to convince him eventually. A little begging and a few sexual favors and he was all too willing to oblige her.

It had been years since they'd done it, but he was visiting her new Sanctuary and she'd asked him to indulge her again. She had a special room, hidden away from the rest of her staff and residents, which is where they were currently.

He'd protested at first, saying he wasn't as young as he used to be. A little coaxing and she'd proven him more than capable of keeping up, so to speak. She'd only been at the new Sanctuary for a few years now, not even a decade, which in her extended lifespan felt like nothing more than a blink of an eye. But the years were starting to show on her old friend and it saddened her heart. She knew this was probably the last time they'd get to do this and she fully intended to make the most of it.

Her wrists were tied to the headboard with strips of silk, having learned long ago that the temptation to touch him would be too great. She kept her eyes open, staring intently up at the reflection in the huge mirror mounted over the bed. She'd had it put there specifically with this in mind. She'd enjoyed it with other lovers, of course, but none of them had been him, had been able to do what he could. She studied herself in the mirror, letting what she saw heighten her arousal.

Her dark locks, she'd dyed it a few years back, were fanned out around her, her bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. She gripped the silk ties holding her wrists in place, arching off the bed in pleasure. Her feet were planted firmly on the mattress, knees open wide for him to settle between while also giving her an un-obscured view. His tongue was currently working her slick folds, teasing her ever higher. Her hips rocked and swayed in an attempt to get his mouth more firmly against her aching sex and where she wanted him. But he was taking his sweet time. His hands pushed her legs wider, opening her up more to him. She gasped when his tongue finally slid inside her, delving deep and caressing her walls. His fingers soon replaced his tongue, which moved on to tease her clit.

"Please," she begged. "Not like this."

She heard him grunt, felt his hot breath come out in a rush over sensitive skin, making her shiver. She felt him shift on the bed, the swollen head of his cock rubbing against her entrance causing them both to moan. He pushed into her slowly and she watched as it stretched her deliciously. He began thrusting a steady rhythm and she watched the flutter his movements caused. Her hips once again rocked against him, matching him thrust for thrust, picking up a counter rhythm of her own.

A pebbled nipple disappeared into his mouth and she grunted her approval, fighting the urge to close her eyes in pleasure. She didn't want to miss even a second of this. He moved to the other nipple, leaving the first pink and slick with his saliva.

"Harder," she pleaded.

He abandoned her nipples, adjusting his position once again and then pounding into her with a renewed abandon. His hands gripped her hips, not stilling her restless movement, just giving himself more leverage.

"Fuck!" she cried, the pleasure building inside her.

Looking up at herself, she felt so wanton. Her face and chest were flushed, hips moving frantically in an erotic pattern, breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts. She felt the first tendrils of orgasm snaking up her spine, but she fought it, letting it continue to build. She clenched her teeth, breath coming out in ragged huffs. Finally she couldn't fight it any longer and she came with a shuddering cry. She saw herself clench around what appeared to be thin air, but felt like the thick cock buried deep inside her that it was. Her muscles contracted again and again, blissful orgasm sprinting through her body. He gave a few more hard thrusts before spilling himself in her. They stayed still for awhile, catching their breath.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"No problem, guv," he huffed, still breathless, as he withdrew his softening cock.

She watched as his white come spilled out of her before her attention was drawn away to the suddenly visible man between her legs. They smiled at each other before both bursting out in laughter. There would be no mournful lamenting over what they both knew would be their last time together. Only the joyfulness and lightheartedness he had always brought into her life.

"Care for another go, luv?" she asked sweetly, giving him her most sultry grin.

He chucked, but soon disappeared.


End file.
